Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secondary battery and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Background Art
In storage elements such as a lithium ion secondary battery, a sodium battery, an electric double layer capacitor, and a lithium ion capacitor, for example, a power generation element which generates electric power is housed in a bottomed battery case, a battery lid is inserted into an opening of the battery case, and a laser beam is emitted to a butting portion between the battery case and the battery lid to perform butt welding.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2011-092944, 2007-157519, 2008-126315, 2006-324160, 11-90657, and 2002-292486 each disclose a welding structure in which a battery lid is fixed to a battery case using a laser beam.